


get lost in us

by myialeighanne



Series: Kinktober 2020 [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Glory Hole, Hand Jobs, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myialeighanne/pseuds/myialeighanne
Summary: хлопчик = baby boyдитина = babysong: perfect places - lorde
Relationships: Peter Parker/Original Male Character(s), Wanda Maximoff/Peter Parker
Series: Kinktober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977094
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	get lost in us

**Author's Note:**

> хлопчик = baby boy  
> дитина = baby  
> song: perfect places - lorde

It’s his third cock of the night, and Peter thinks he’s starting to get the hang of sucking them off. It’s almost peaceful, Wanda's hand in his hair, gently setting a rhythm, while she whispers directions into his ear.

“Use your tongue, хлопчик, get it wet,”

she’s pressed against his back, both of them kneeling on the gritty floor, kissing his neck and licking the shell of his ear in between instructions. He follows her order, sliding his tongue around as much of the cock as he could reach, relishing the groan he gets from the anonymous man. Wanda pushes his head harder, and he forces himself to relax his throat muscles, taking a fraction of an inch more. It makes him gag, and he makes a noise so filthy a blush blooms across his face and travels all the way down his chest. He feels hot all over, jaw aching as he sucks and slurps enthusiastically, bringing his hand up to jack the length that doesn’t fit in his mouth.

He’s so focused and determined on making the man come that he doesn’t notice Wanda working his jeans open, and the shock of her hand wrapping around him makes him choke again, tears springing up as he takes too much. He takes a few seconds to collect himself, pulling off to suck on the head of the man's voice, sliding his tongue through his slit and carefully teasing with his teeth, before sucking him back down.

He’s close, Wanda stroking him firm and sure, exactly how he likes it, but he knows she’ll be upset if he comes before their client, so he doubles his effort, hollowing his cheeks and bobbing his head, not letting up until he hears the man shout and tastes his come on his tongue, flooding his mouth.

The man pulls out, and Peter waits until he hears pants being pulled up and footsteps in the hallway, heading towards the front of the club, before resting his head against the wall and looking down.

He almost shoots off right then, looking at Wanda’s slender fingers and pretty red nails wrapped around him, but he holds on and waits for permission

“You can come now, Peter, you did so well. My good boy,” she whispers, hand still petting through his hair, and Peter comes, spilling in her hand and across the wall, whimpering and twisting around to kiss her.

she indulges him for a few seconds but apparently gets tired of being on the disgusting floor, so she stands, pulling him up with her and helping him tuck himself back in his pants, batting his hand away when he tries to slide it under her dress, laughing at his pout.

“You can get me off when we get home, дитина, I have some more stuff planned.”


End file.
